


And Justice For All

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, End of the World, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Forgiveness, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Guilty Adrien Agreste, Human Astral, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Lies Do Hurt, Light Angst, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Princess Justice, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mild Language, Other, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Powerful Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Team, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, Violence, What's Beyond Akumatization, no beta we die like men, not sure if graphic violence but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: The power to expose the truth? Wasn't that all she had wanted? A weary and broken Marinette succumbs to Scarlet Moth's promise of justice. Just a very short introspective on a moment that almost was as Princess Justice ascends to power, ready to save Paris in a way Ladybug never could.AU for the season 3 episode Ladybug





	1. A Princess Ascends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is so tired and Scarlet Moth's offer is all she's been dreaming of.

The power to expose the truth? Wasn't that... all she had wanted? Marinette felt the corners of her lips twitch before allowing a rueful smile to spread across her face. She lifted her hands slowly to one ear as Scarlet Moth's soothing tone caressed her weary soul. As her fingertips grazed the cool round stud she let her eyes narrow, her smile pulling into a more sinister grin. Fine, she thought idly as she plucked the first earring and reached for the second, if Paris doesn't want Marinette anymore then she would go... and she would take Ladybug with her. The second earring tugged free just as she felt the first tendrils of darkness bubbling at her feet. She had just a moment to tuck the studs away in her now black purse before her body was engulfed by the writhing amorphous shadow. 

When the darkness cleared from her vision she looked upon the world anew. And it was putrid. She could not truly see, not as she had before at least. No, but things were so much clearer now. People stood before her, the brightness of their souls infernos among the pitch. Oh, they were so bright, and wriggling and rotten. Even the brightest reds and purples were tarnished by deep black masses tucked just beneath the surface. Rotting black filth ruining perfectly beautiful souls: lies, sins, fears, injustices. She had to help them all these pitiful humans all in so much pain. She had called these people her friends, had sat among them every day never knowing that they were being eaten alive inside. She had never been able to see so clearly before. 

Moisture began to gather behind the cloth that covered her eyes gradually seeping through and cutting slow anguished rivers down her cheeks before dripping from her chin. The cold bite of the heavy metal scales clutched in her left hand grounded her in reality keeping her from being swept away into hysteria. She felt the trays on either side dip and sway as they sought balance. Balance she could now bring thanks to Scarlet Moth's generous gift. He had been right all along it would seem. Perhaps even the true hero of Paris? She had thought she doled out justice fairly as Ladybug protecting her precious citizens, but this was true power. Absolute justice at the tips of her fingers... and the tip of her sword. Tears continued to fall freely down her face as she firmly tightened her grasp on the xiphos blade in her right hand careful, oh so careful, not to tremble under the weight of her new burden. 

Then, suddenly, a comforting presence stood tall at her side. From her peripheral she could see the gold and blue soul, a mirror of her own, swirling intensely next to her. Verity Queen stood tall and regal a warmth exuded from her like a physical glow, for all Marinette knew it was. 

"Nothing is hidden under the sun, my daughter." Verity Queen cooed gently and Ma-Princess Justice found herself smiling tranquilly. Her skin tingled and her own soul relaxed and as she basked in the queen's presence she came to peace in this new world. A world she would help cleanse by her mother's side with the aid of her new subjects. She felt the crowd of akuma shift behind her restless but waiting. Her desperate loyal ones by her side where they belonged. This was good. This was right.

"Scarlet Moth," She beamed widely as she felt her tears flowing down the newly formed smile lines and past the edges of her lips. She paused for a moment squaring her stance before raising her xiphos high into the air and continuing with purpose and authority. "I am Princess Justice and I will not fail you! Ladybug will not interfere with you this Day! Now my loyal ones seek out Chat Noir and bring him to me!I I have justice to bring for all the citizens of Paris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know this has probably been done to death especially after the Ladybug episode aired but I just needed to get it out of my head and out there somewhere. I have more ideas for this story detailing both Verity Queen and Princess Justice and what they would do as well as some general ideas for where I would want it to go... buuuut no concrete end game. Maybe if this generates any interest I'll flesh it out more and really work on it but for now its just a short snippet. Also apologies I have no beta and I am notorious for overusing commas.


	2. A Cat Understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien watches his good friend Marinette succumb to Hawkmoth's akuma and realizes he's maybe not been such a good friend after all.

Adrien felt his mouth go dry as he watched the inky black consume Marinette and her mother. He only vaguely heard Chloe’s distressed wail as an akuma managed to make it past her defenses and landed on Sabrina’s headband Miraculer now standing in her place. His eyes darted furtively around the room taking in the multitude of akuma that now crowded the space: Dark Owl, Reflekdoll, Princess Fragrance, Zombizou, and so many others it made his head spin. If he was going to be able to help his lady he had to get out here now and find someplace clear to transform before the chaos really set in. 

He shuffled his feet painfully slowly trying to back out of the room unnoticed while the nebulous black continued to swirl around his friend. Some part of his brain realized he had never considered Marinette being akumatized until this very moment. She just seemed to be above it all. She was their everyday Ladybug after all, a veritable beacon of optimism and kindness, and of course it was Lila who had pushed her this far. Regret burned in his chest as his eyes found the Italian. The girl was smirking at Marinette’s emerging figure seemingly pleased by the turn of events. She didn't seem at all afraid of the multitude of akuma that stood around her and Adrien found himself remembering how some weeks ago she had deliberately tried to lead Ladybug into danger whilst she was being pursued by Oni-chan. 

Everything became clear quite suddenly. His eyes widened as the horror of the situation really hit him. Lila being akumatized by being exposed had never been a risk at all. She would have only found a way to twist it in her favor. The girl was already working with the villain and they had managed to orchestrate a damned hurricane of negative emotions right in a sea of previous akuma victims. He had practically allowed this to happen right under his whiskers. Guilt pooled in his gut as he remembered his words to Marinette how he had thought Lila wasn’t really hurting anyone. He owed her more than an apology and he would never deserve her forgiveness. He raised his hand to his shirt pocket unconsciously seeking comfort from Plagg as he continued his deliberate retreat. 

Lila was now grinning widely and glancing about the room as if looking for her own akuma to arrive so she could join the party. A very dark part of him wanted to transform right there and cataclysm the look right off her smug face, he wondered if that was mostly his own urge or Plagg’s influence. But Alya and Chloe still remained unaffected, the two had gotten back to back in a rare show of solidarity as they faced down the leering akuma army that surrounded them. He scarcely made it five steps before the last of the darkness finally faded and left the two brand new akuma in its wake. 

The two were clearly made to complement each other, and with their obvious greco-roman appearances both looked every bit the part of avenging goddesses. They were both swathed in flowing black and crimson robes and their skin was alabaster white; not a bit of color blushed them giving them the visage of marble statues. Adrien looked at Marinette’s side hoping to find her small purse he knew to be her akumatized object but it had been seemingly tucked into the blood red sash that wrapped around her torso. 

As he watched, Marinette’s body began to tremble and tears soaked through the crimson blindfold rolling freely down her cheeks. In one hand a heavy looking set of golden scales lifted and fell erratically. Behind her a delicate pair of seemingly solid gold wings twitched the metal feathers scraping lightly together as they shifted. Even the imposing sword hanging limply in her other hand glittered gold under the locker room’s fluorescent lights. 

He noted Mme. Dupain-Cheng’s new form was strikingly similar as she stepped to Marinette’s side crooning something softly into the ear of the shaking akuma that had been her daughter. Her black dress robes were longer than Marinette’s own mid-thigh dress, hitting just at her ankles with a long scarlet cape wrapped around her shoulders. A menacingly ornate crown of gold sat atop her brow all sharp angles and spikes. She brandished a long spear and round hoplon shield decorated with the visage of the sun both solid gold and radiating a faint glow. Unlike her daughter, her eyes were not blindfolded but Adrien found himself thinking it would have been preferable to the solid gold orbs that seemed to peer through him. 

Tears continued to drip steadily down Marinette’s face even as she broke into a seemingly joyous smile. She stepped forwards and held the glittering blade high. “Scarlet Moth, I am Princess Justice and I will not fail you! Ladybug will not interfere with you this day! Now my loyal ones, seek out Chat Noir and bring him to me I have justice to bring for all the citizens of Paris!”

The swarm of akuma surrounding the two chittered in excitement and began to surge around Chloe and Alya. Princess Justice just turned to face Lila still smiling though it was now gentle, almost serene. 

“I’ll start here.” The akuma strode towards Lila with quick surefooted steps and the olive skinned girl’s eyes blew wide, her smirk dropping instantly as she began to stutter and back pedal herself into a corner of the room. 

“Y-you can’t! Hawkmoth wouldn’t let you I’m too important. Actually,” Lila was stammering at first but she quickly replastered on her confident smirk, straightening her back as she flipped her hair haughtily. With a delicate sniff she pulled her ‘stolen’ necklace out of her pocket and clasped it around her neck before tapping the fox tail pendant impatiently. “Where is my butterfly anyway? Well? I’m waiting.”

Princess Justice just stood statue still in front of the smirking girl. Slowly she tilted her head to the side and a small frown tugged at her lips. The akuma looked almost...sympathetic? Then, faster than Adrien could process, Princess Justice’s arm shot forward and the short blade skewered Lila’s abdomen the blade sliding clean through and out the girl’s back as if it had simply cut through butter and not human flesh and bone. 

Adrien felt his heart hammering in his throat as Lila first made a sound like a strangled sob before letting out a keening shriek he was sure would feature in his nightmares for years to come. He watched as the girl began scrabbling at the blade in her gut frantically with both hands. But her attempts got her nowhere and soon her frenzied motions stopped, her knees buckled, and her body collapsed now dangling limply on the blade held aloft by the Akuma's strength alone. The only indicators she was even alive the intermittent sobs that wracked her frame. 

Chloe retched and Alya screamed. Adrien vaguely noted there was no blood and wondered if this was what shock felt like. 

Princess Justice was crying harder now as she stepped forward sinking the sword’s blade to the hilt and pressing her forehead against the trembling girls in some macabre semblance of a comforting gesture. Adrien felt bile burning his throat as he heard the thing that had been Marinette making soft shushing sounds as if she were doing nothing more than comforting a child with a scraped knee. 

“I know. I know it hurts. Poor thing. Shhhhhhh hush now. We’re fixing it. We’re fixing you. Scarlet Moth says your purpose has been fulfilled now and that I can set you free. I can free you from the weight of your lies now. Isn’t that wonderful?” As Princess Justice continued ‘soothing’ her impaled victim, the scales in her other hand jerked haltingly one way and then the other before one side plunged violently. “So much darkness in such a little soul. Do you even remember what you look like? Poor thing. Poor thing…confess to me. Tell your princess your sins that I may mete out justice and absolve you. Let me take this pain away.” 

As if by command Lila began to speak, babbling so fast it was near incomprehensible. She wept as she gasped through her confession. “Marinette didn’t steal my necklace, I slipped it in her locker while she was talking to Alya this morning. She didn’t steal the test answers, I slid them off Mme. Bustier’s desk this morning while I was talking to her about homework. I put it in Marinette’s bag while she was in the back with Juleka and Rose talking about some band thing and then I told Mme.” As she continued to babble on, Adrien watched the blade in her abdomen begin to blacken as if it was pulling darkness out of Lila’s very being. He watched as her body around the blade began to glow. At first, the glow was a soft gentle coral but as it began to spread the glow intensified and the coral swirled with yellows and brighter oranges. Soon the color had engulfed Lila’s abdomen and was rapidly spreading across her entire being. Her eyes were glowing a vibrant gold as she continued to confess and the scales in Princess Justice’s hand slowly tilted towards balance. “Marinette didn’t push me down the stairs I faked the whole thing…”

A sharp pinching in his chest caused Adrien to let out a startled yelp as he looked down and met wide eyes with Plagg who had sunk his sharp claws through the models shirt. “Move!” hissed the tiny god in a fierce whisper.

Adrien had just about convinced his feet to move when long fingers wrapped around his wrist and tugged him sharply. He stumbled down the hallway nearly tripping over his own feet as he struggled to get his bearings.

“I’ve never met Jagged Stone or saved any kitten. On my first day here I stole Adrien’s book on superheroes and told him-” His last glance back at Lila revealed most of the girls body had taken on the appearance of a bright swirling nebula of oranges her feet now hovering just off the ground. 

“Move Adrikins!” Chloe growled and shoved him hard as Alya continued to tug him onwards by the wrist. The girls must have shoved through the sea of akuma while he was transfixed by Lila’s torture.

The three wove through the hallways now crowded with akuma and their panicked victims. The sounds around him seemed oddly muffled. He knew that there was screaming and glass shattering. He recognized the squeak of his own sneakers as they slid across smooth tile. Yet his brain refused to process the chaos all around him. He was still too stunned by what he’d seen the sheer violence of this akuma and they hadn’t even seen Verity Queen in action yet. He hadn’t been this shaken by an akuma since Heroes’ Day and here they were reliving the nightmare again. He needed to find his lady now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not going to lie this got more interest than I was counting on so I decided to make it a multi chapter work. Fair warning I don't have a solid end game for this yet so I don't have any plan for frequent updates. Plan on this work being more sporadic than my other WIP The Guardians. Still I had some ideas for where I wanted this to go or at least some scenes I had thought out so I'm just going to write as inspiration hits me and see what happens! Thanks for reading! You're all amazing.


	3. A Turtle Contemplates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the class follows Marinette and Lila to the locker room Nino contemplates his friends situation and just how they all got here. Oh and there are akuma at the school nothing new really.

Nino drummed his fingers against the wooden desktop his head bobbing along gently to the mix playing from his oversized headphones. When the rest of the class had rushed out to follow Marinette and Lila to the locker rooms he had silently slunk back to the empty classroom. Something about seeing the Italian transfer student sprawled at the bottom of the stairs crying, while Marinette’s stood above her with wide shocked eyes, had made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He found that he… didn’t really want to see the outcome to this. That realization made him feel physically ill. Marinette was his friend after all and deep down he knew this was all wrong and that he should be there to support her. There was no way he would believe that his sweet classmate would cheat on a test let alone intentionally hurt someone. He was sure this was all a misunderstanding and the adults would get to the bottom of it quickly. Then everyone would calm down and the class could get back to normal and he could spend time with all his friends again. 

He, for the life of him, could not figure out why Marinette disliked Lila so much. They were the most helpful girls he had ever met in his life; the two of them together should have been an unstoppable tsunami of sweetness. Instead putting the two in a room together resulted in tension at best and uncomfortable one sided arguing at worst. It had recently gotten to the point that everyone made sure not to invite the two out together to group outings. He knew for a fact he wasn’t the only one who felt guilty about not inviting Marinette to last weeks picnic in the park even though they had made sure, through Alya’s sly prodding, that Marinette had already set that day aside to work on some commissions and would be busy all day. Even knowing she had plans he felt scummy for not at least extending an invitation, and though it had been fun the whole class had felt the Marinette shaped void.

Still, there wasn’t much else they could do. They couldn’t just shun poor Lila because Marinette didn’t like her. That wouldn’t be fair. She had been nothing but kind to all of them and had even used her connections to help all of her classmates. She really pushed herself to make time for everyone despite her many disabilities. Hell, Lila had passed on a copy of one of his mixes to Bob Roth himself! The man that had helped XY and Jagged Stone get their big breaks! Sure it had been months since then and he hadn’t heard anything, but that was hardly Lila’s fault. 

And then of course there was that nagging thought in the back of his mind that maybe he could have stopped all this from happening. After all, he was the one who sat in the very front of the class. He could have easily switched seats with Lila and taken up the empty spot in the back. In fact he had originally planned to sit back there had Mme. Bustier not moved him to the front. He had spent nearly every year of elementary and middle school in the back by choice. It really wouldn’t have been a big deal...and yet when it came down to it… he hadn’t wanted to move. He hadn’t wanted to be moved away from his new best bro and his girlfriend. But... he hadn’t said a word when the class unanimously agreed to put Marinette in the back without even giving her a heads up. After all iit was Marinette, they had all reasoned, and of course she wouldn’t care she was always willing to help out a classmate in need. 

It hadn’t even occurred to him at the time that moving her away from her best friend and her oblivious crush would seriously hurt the girls feelings. In the moment he had thought she was being unreasonable, but with just a little reflection he understood that her feelings were hurt. And that was totally valid; his would have been too! So yes, he understood the initial distaste for the one who caused the seat debacle. It was also pretty obvious that Lila was harboring her own crush on Adrien and unlike his poor tongue tied friend she wasn’t afraid to take a little initiative so chalk up some more animosity towards the girl right there for competition. 

But, here’s where it got confusing, he knew something else was going on. He knew there was more to it than just a seat change and a crush. And he could not figure it out to save his damn life. The one time she had tried explaining it to himself and Alya had been more than confusing with his friend admitting to following and eavesdropping on Lila and then, in the same breath, accuse her of lying without any proof. He had thought after his and Alya's scolding and the following napkin fiasco that things would start to blow over and Marinette would take a step back and see how unreasonable she was being. After all, Marinette had never hung onto her dislike for anyone. Hell the girl had bi-weekly juice dates with Kagami for God’s sake. Kagami, the girl who was universally known for being a veritable ice queen and an open romantic rival for sunshine boy’s affection. The only person she had never been able to successfully befriend was Chloe, but even then she didn’t hate the snobbish bully. Marinette had even gone out of her way to help Chloe get closer to her mom at the cost of the internship of a lifetime. She had thrown the girl a party to celebrate her decision to stay in Paris! 

He exhaled slowly through his nose and let his eyes slide closed as the track shifted to a more mellow medley. He just hoped Mme. Bustier and M. Damocles could get to the bottom of this quickly so that both Marinette and Lila would return along with the rest of his class and they could finish out a normal day. He had even packed up his bag, ready to move to the back and sit with Mari for the rest of the day and maybe give a long overdue apology and real conversation about this whole situation. Maybe if he sat and listened and really tried to talk to his friend he could get to the bottom of all this and help her work through whatever was causing this animosity.

A sudden cacophony of screams echoed down the hallway from the locker rooms. The screams swelled and were soon accompanied by the sound of slamming doors, shattering glass, and thundering footsteps. 

“AKUMA!”

Obviously things hadn’t blown over as smoothly as he had hoped. Color him stoked. Nino leapt to his feet and pulled his headphones down around his neck as he jogged to the class window to try and get a peek into the open hallways. If he could see through the chaos outside he might be able to get an idea of who was currently being body snatched by a little black butterfly today. If he was lucky this might even be a repeat akuma. As dark as the thought was at least with those you sort of knew what to expect and could prepare a little. 

He quickly noticed the thick cloud of pink mist that was beginning to swirl down the hallway from the direction of the locker rooms. Princess Fragrance. No surprise there really. Rose was the sweetest thing it made sense that her friends fighting would upset her. Nino dropped his bag and began to dash around the room collecting the various loose articles of clothing his friends had left behind. In no time he had jackets stuffed around all the cracks in the door and had secured one of Mylene’s spare hair scarves around his mouth and nose to try and give him some protection. The fuschia shade wasn’t exactly his color, he mused with a wry smile, but he could make it work. 

He jumped suddenly at the sound of multiple bodies thudding against the classes long open windows. He found his mouth hanging slack as he noted the array of students flattened against the panes. Some wore sneers on their black painted lips as they pounded their fists and jeered at him. Others faces were smiling in a dreamy sort of bliss as they pressed fervent kisses to the glass while gazing at him longingly. Still others were copies of Reflekta who seemed to have their wits about them the most and had begun to push against the door together. Faster than he thought he could even move Nino flipped the door locks and backed away. 

That's when it really clicked. The Reflekta copies weren’t pink. They were red… scarlet red. This was really bad. What the hell had happened in that locker room?! He didn’t have a chance to contemplate further as the door began to creak as the mob outside forced themselves against it until the wood bowed and the hinges groaned. 

“Nope!” He yelped and grabbed the edge of Mme. Bustier’s desk quickly pushing the heavy piece of furniture against the door. He had to get out of here before any of those akuma victims got to him. Ladybug and Chat Noir were definitely going to need Carapace and there was no way he was going to let them down. He could only hope Alya had managed to escape as well, but his girl was smart and if anyone could get out of the middle of whatever this madness was it was her. The high pitched squeal of the desk sliding against tile floor spurred him into action as the crowd continued to press on the slowly but surely splintering door. 

“Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay.” Nino continued to chant to himself as he ran to the classes exterior windows and felt around the seams looking for the latch...aaaaaand of course they didn’t open all the way. The glass gave only about four inches before hitting some sort of stop. In retrospect he was sure it was a safety precaution to keep students from plummeting to an untimely demise from the second story, but at the moment he was internally cursing every architect in the city of Paris. He could break the glass, maybe even force the window stop to break if he applied enough force, but now that he was looking down he was at least a good twenty feet in the air and without his miraculous he would surely break at least his ankles in a fall. Sure Ladybug’s miraculous cure would fix any damage but it would still take him out of the fight and he wasn't exactly feeling like serving himself up to some akuma on a silver platter today thank you very much.

His eyes swept the city street below as the multitude of akuma and their victims began to spill from the school and flood the street with scarlet. He vaguely noted the alarm on his phone ringing loudly in his pocket signalling the official akuma alert system had been activated. His teeth ground together in agitation as he heard the metal hinges beginning to pull free from the top of the door frame. 

“Think Nino, think.” He muttered pressing his forehead firmly against the window. His eyes continued to flicker over the panicked masses as he wracked his brain for any method of escape. Paris didn’t deserve this. People should be able to live freely not constantly policing their emotions for fear of having them weaponized by a maniac with a piece of jewelry who could turn them into a monster over a spilled morning coffee. His eyes flitte from familiar face to face. He watched Horrificator and Stoneheart roaring as they slithered and stomped their way through the street. Evillustrator flew overhead his finely drawn pair of angelic wings keeping him aloft as he drew the world around him into chaos. Occasionally his eyes would find Time Tagger as she zipped between fleeing Parisians tapping them to freeze them in place and slowly steal their time as they vanished into nothing. 

Then his eyes locked on two akuma stepping out of the school he had never seen before. They looked like Roman royalty; swathed in flowing black and crimson robes with glittering gold adornments. He watched in fascination as the one with the twisting crown raised her spear high before banging it across the front of her shield releasing a blazing golden beam from the bright reflective surface. As the light swept across the crowd those hit let out anguished wails and began to cover their eyes. Most fell prone on the asphalt immediately curling into themselves, while others hit their knees. Only a handful managed to stay on their feet as they frantically clutched at their faces. Nino found himself reeling back in horror as he watched the afflicted begin to go from covering their eyes to clawing at them violently a glowing gold light appearing to be bursting from behind the sockets. 

Before he could recover, his eyes were immediately drawn to the other new akuma as she shot forward at a dizzying speed with a flap of her golden wings. He had barely registered her movement when she plunged her sword straight through the back of a well dressed businessman using her momentum to propel them both foward until the struggling man's body was pinned to a nearby car. Nino gagged as he and turned his back to the window squeezing his ryes shut to try and block out the gruesome scene. He was still trying to comprehend what he had seen when a sharp cracking sound brought his attention back to his more immediate problem. The glass of the hallway window had finally begin to give. A growing spiderweb of cracks spreading was across the pane as more bodies pressed and pounded against it. 

“Merde, merde, merde!” He began mentally running through his options again. The door at the front of the classroom was a bust it just connected to Mme. Mendeleiev’s room which could be just as bad if not worse. Mme. Bustier’s storage room was also a bust it would just box him into an even tinier room though maybe with some extra chalk to defend himself with. Unless…

The sound of shattered glass hitting the classroom floor made the decision for him as he sprinted to the back of the class. He flung open the door and slammed it shut behind him in one fluid movement before pulling down the closest set of shelves to wedge against the already jiggling handle. The sharp metal shelves pressed into his back while he desperately searched the ceiling. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled past his lips as he began to climb another set of shelves of school supplies towards the most beautiful a/c vent he had ever seen in his life. 


	4. A Fox Flounders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's brain is buzzing but there's no time to waste she has to be there for Ladybug but... why is there a kwami in Adrien's pocket?

Alya grit her teeth as she helped Adrien prise at the heavy manhole cover. Her nose wrinkled involuntary as the seal finally popped loose and the pungent odor assaulted her senses. 

“The two of you had best be joking.” Chloe gagged and began to retch exaggeratedly covering her mouth and nose behind a perfectly manicured hand. “There is no way I’m crawling into that cesspool. I’d rather deal with the akuma.”

“Shhh! Keep it down Chloe!” Adrien hissed as he glanced over the hood of the sedan they had taken cover behind. The group had managed to exit the school while the chaos was just breaking out and had made a mad dash for several blocks before Adrien had skidded to a halt and begun to struggle with the manhole cover. Alya couldn’t help but notice how uncharacteristically agitated the model seemed to be. Not that she could blame him after everything that had just happened. 

She still couldn’t believe how clueless she had been. How the hell had she let Lila delude her so badly. She was an investigative journalist for Christ’s sake! What was it about the girl that had made her forget her own pillars of journalistic research? Every lie the girl had ever told her had been repeating through her mind on loop since they had turned tail and ran along with the mental image of Marinette’s desperate expression as she had looked to them, to her, to her friends for help just before that damn akuma had landed on her. God she would never forgive herself for this.

“You two need to get inside and stay hidden.” Alya was pulled from her spiralling thoughts as Adrien stood as if he actually thought he was going to get away with leaving them here. Her hand shot out lightning fast gripping his forearm like a vice before he managed to dart away.

“Nuh uh. Where do you think you’re running off to Sunshine?” Alya was stunned when his eyes snapped to meet her own, the normally kind green orbs burning with irritation. 

“Let go Alya. I’ve got to go find Ladybug and tell her what happened.”

“I think she’s going to know what’s going on in about five seconds when all those akuma spill out into the streets.” Chloe rolled her eyes with a snort as she mindlessly patted at her mussed ponytail. “If anyone is getting in that hole and hiding it’s you and Cesaire. Firstly, it is absolutely disgusting and I refuse. Secondly, I need to get back to Le Grand Paris and light the bee signal. Ladybug is obviously going to need my help so I need to be where she can find me quickly. And in case you’re forgetting Adrikins, I was there too and I can tell her exactly what happened better than any civilian could. Let the heroes handle this.”

Alya bit her tongue just in time to cover a scathing reply. As full of shit as Chloe was, she was right about one thing. Ladybug and Chat Noir were going to need all the help they could get which meant she needed to get somewhere they could bring her miraculous as well. And, as much as she loathed to admit it, they were going to need Queen Bitch too. So, as much as she’d love to see the brat get carried off by a mob of akuma, she did actually need to keep Chloe safe as well. Now, how was she going to manage to keep sunshine safe and get Chloe and herself somewhere they could retrieve their miraculouses without compromising her identity? When this was all over she and Nino really needed to talk to Ladybug about a designated rendezvous- oh shit she forgot Nino!

She let out a distressed whine as she released Adrien and began to fumble her phone out of her pocket. She didn’t even try to suppress her relieved sigh as she swiped away the akuma alert to reveal a thread of panicked messages from her very freaked out but apparently safe boyfriend. Chloe had swiftly taken her place holding Adrien’s arm and the two had resumed their bickering. 

*Babe wtf is happening?*

*I’m legit crawling thru an air duct rn where tf r u?*

*Did that akuma have a fkn sword?!*

Her phone continued to vibrate in her hand as the stream of texts continued to pour in. She took a moment to take a calming breath before composing a quick but concise summary of the locker room incident telling him to stay put and wait for her to bring his miraculous. She ignored his outraged response knowing if she got started on Lila she might attract an akuma of her own and even though the thought of letting Lady Wifi get ahold of the lying witch was tempting her anger was so bad she might become something far worse.

“If you keep thinking that hard you might hurt yourself Red.” 

Alya spun around so fast she ended up flat on her ass staring up at the small black creature leering at her out of Adrien’s shirt pocket. “...is that…”

“A kwami…” Chloe’s eyes bugged as her eyes began to dart over Adrien’s form.

“Kwami? What? What’s that I don’t even-shit! Plagg!” The boy had turned his back to them, his hands going to his pocket as he tried to conceal the now hissing kwami. ‘Plagg’ was obviously having none of it and had clamped tiny fangs hard onto Adrien’s finger yowling in some language they couldn’t understand his catlike ears and pitch fur standing straight up. 

“...Why do you have Chat Noir’s kwami Adrien.” She too was now really taking in Adrien’s features. Imagining his demure smile as a rakish grin and his stylishly gelled hair a wild mane. Holy shit...she could see it, but she needed to hear it. Adrien seemed panicked, his mouth opening and closing silently until Chloe came to his rescue.

“How do YOU even know what a kwami is Cesaire?” Chloe stepped between the two sneering down at Alya with her arms crossed a calculating look in her eyes. 

“Uh...I...run the Ladyblog!” Alya stood brushing nervously at her jeans before placing her shaking hands on her hips. “Obviously Ladybug trusts me. She’s let me interview her before and we’ve discussed things that were too private to tell the public.”

“Oh sure.” Chloe scoffed, she quickly closed the distance between them leaning right into Alya’s face with a snarl. “Ladybug revealed miraculous secrets to you. The blabbermouth idiot reporter that thought her ‘bff’ Lie-la was actually Ladybug’s friend. As if Cesaire. Ladybug doesn’t trust you.”

Alya flinched at the accusation and wrapped her arms around her own waist. That...hurt to hear. And to make things worse Chloe was right. She opened her mouth to try and stutter out any sort of excuse but before she could manage a retort the cat kwami had zipped between the two girls faces. His fur still stood on end and his electric green eyes narrowed to slits.

“Will you two just shut the hell up? We don’t have time for this. Babybug and Sugarcube are both in big trouble and they need our help. ALL our help. I don’t have time for you idiots to work it out for yourselves. Queen Bee, meet Rena Rouge. Rena Rouge, meet Queen Bee. Get it? Got it? Good! Now forget that sewer and get moving we have to go to the Guardian now!” The kwami muttered something under his breath in that strange language again before letting out an irritated huff and taking off in a blur down the street. 

No one moved. Adrien’s mouth was hanging open as he looked between the two of them rapidly. Choe was staring straight at Alya, her face frozen in a silent scream. And Alya...was still staring at the empty space Plagg had just been. That settled it. This was a dream. She had fallen asleep during Mlle. Bustier’s exam and she was gonna wake up any minute now. She closed her eyes trying to will herself awake. Any minute now…

“Hey! Are you all deaf AND dumb?” Alya flinched as a sudden sharp pain blossomed on her nose. Her eyes blinked open to find Plagg hovering in front of her face again tiny claws held threateningly in her direction. “Move. It.” 

As the kwami flew back down the street Adrien seemed to shake out of his shock giving her a slightly apologetic look before dashing off after his kwami. “Plagg wait! Slow down!”

Chloe and Alya shared a shocked look before they both narrowed their eyes at one another. Chloe’s nose wrinkled as she turned to follow after Adrien. “Truce for now...Rena, but we WILL talk.

“Right back at you Queenie.” Alya just managed to snark back as they both took off in the direction Adrien had disappeared. What the hell was her life today?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl’s shared a confused frown as they turned a street corner just in time to see Adrien dash inside a small Chinese massage parlor. Chloe’s brow was quirked, obviously unimpressed by the small shop’s storefront as she pulled the door open. “I’m always down for a spa day, but is this really the time?” 

Alya sighed, sparing the blonde a dry look before following her into the small shop and bumping straight into Adrien’s back squishing Chloe between them. 

“Off! Now!” Chloe declared loudly giving both she and Adrien a hard shove. Alya stumbled a bit before righting herself. She had just a moment to take in the shop’s minimal decor before a small asian man entered from a side door, a kwami floating on either side of his head. 

Plagg grinned smugly at the trio while the other kwami, a green turtle, gaped at them over the rim of the tiny teacup he held in his flippers. Alya recognized him as Wayzz, the kwami Nino had partnered with before. 

“Master!” Adrien elbowed his way in front of Chloe holding his hands out in a pleading gesture. “I can explain! Hawkmoth-”

“Babybug has been compromised by Scarlet Moth.” Plagg cut Adrien off without sparing the boy a glance. “My kitten needs help.” 

The man’s head snapped to Plagg as Wayzz dropped his cup, the tiny ceramic shattering on the floor. The turtle flew next to Plagg, his expression grim. “Tikki?”

Plagg shook his head sadly. “Sugarcube is stuck in the akumatized object. If she could phase through it she would have. They’re going to have to do this without Ladybug.”

Alya suddenly felt as if her whole body had been plunged into ice water. The world spun, her stomach bottomed out, and she felt instantly sick. Somehow she managed enough control of her body to shove herself forward between Chloe and Adrien until she was able to look Plagg directly in the eyes. When she finally spoke her voice was tiny, and she knew it had trembled, But she must have misheard Plagg. "What... did you just say? Who.. who is Tikki?”

Plagg groaned and wiped his paw down his face in exasperation. “Come on Red you don’t really need me to tell you do you? You’re the investigator. I know you’ve been an idiot lately, but you’re not stupid.”

“Tikki...is Ladybug’s kwami.” Alya felt her eyes burn as the first tears blurred her vision. Her thoughts were suddenly buzzing at rapidfire pace. Ladybug was smart and kind. Her blue eyes were beautiful. She wore her black hair in pigtails. And... she was absolutely Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her voice was thick when she finally managed to find it again. “I’m a terrible friend.”

Plagg’s ears drooped and he seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed at the back of his head. “Look Red, Tikki is the one good at this mushy stuff not me. You messed up pretty bad. You all have.” His eyes landed on Adrien who didn’t seem to hear him as he stared at nothing, his face stunned, eyes blown wide in shock as he seemed to be piecing together the same puzzle Alya had just solved. “None of that matters right now though. What matters right now is that Pigtails needs you.”

Meanwhile, Chloe had walked over to the short wooden table sitting in the corner of the room. Her expression remained blank as she snatched up one of the decorative sitting pillows before promptly slamming her face into it and shrieking a long string of curses at the top of her lungs. When she pulled the pillow away her hair was mussed and her eyes were red. She sniffled before whispering “...This is unbelievably ridiculous.” 

The chinese man cleared his throat loudly canting his head towards Plagg. “We will discuss your actions and their consequences later Plagg. Alya Cesaire, Chloe Bourgeois, Ladybug and I have spoken about the two of you at length during her training. She has told me much about the both of you. I know of your flaws and shortcomings, as well as your talents and triumphs. Now she needs you.”

As he spoke he turned his back and walked back through the door he had originally entered from. Plagg floated along motioning for the teens to follow. When they entered the man was kneeling on the floor with a black lacquered box sitting in front of him. He ran his hand along the red symbol across the top before popping the lid open to reveal several empty slots along with the bee hairpin and the fox necklace. As he pulled the two out small bursts of orange and yellow filled the room as Trixx appeared as well as a bee Kwami she had never seen before. “You girls may call me Master Fu. As you well know, these are the miraculouses of the fox and the bee. You will use them for the greater good to help Chat Noir. You must save Ladybug as well as the rest of Paris. When the job is done… we will discuss what happens after.”

Chloe’s hand shot out first picking up the hairpin and holding it to her chest tightly with one hand while her other snuggled the fuzzy bee kwami against her face. Alya noted Chloe’s smile was uncharacteristically soft as she continued to sniffle. “Hello Pollen. I’ve missed you.”

The little bee patted one paw gently against Chloe’s cheek as it smiled serenely. “My Queen, always a pleasure.”

“Hey Kit.” Trixx drifted over to rest near Alya’s own tear streaked face. His smirk turned sly as Alya reached to take the necklace from Master Fu. “Cheer up now. We have a Ladybug to save after all.”

Alya nodded as she slipped the necklace over her before rubbing her face clean with fierce determination. “You’re right Trixx. Let’s go save my real best friend.”

“Better let Wayzz come along too Master.” Plagg motioned the bracelet around Fu’s wrist. “I saw Red texting Headphones earlier and we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

Master Fu and Wayzz shared a solemn nod before the man unclasping the jade bracelet, the green kwami instantly disappearing. The master stood and walked over still silent Adrien. He smiled comfortingly as he pressed the miraculous into the boy's hand. “Chat Noir, I know you are surprised. You have learned many things today, far before I had planned to reveal them to you. You must lead this team and rescue your partner, Chat Noir. Ladybug is depending on you. You must believe in yourself and use everything you have learned if you are to succeed.”

Alya watched Adrien’s face run through a myriad of emotions as he stared down at the bracelet. He finally tore his eyes away looking around the room his expression lost. As their eyes met, Alya couldn’t say for sure what expression her own face had landed on, but whatever it was it seemed to be what he was needed. He squared his shoulders and grinned suddenly looking every bit like Chat Noir. “If you don’t mind Master, I’d like to take the dragon and the snake as well. I think we’re going to need just a few more players if we are going to outmatch M’lady.”

The old man smiled before tapping on the lacquered box once more causing the contraption to spin and several other slots to open all around its sides. 

“Alya.” She jumped and looked away from where she had been watching the master pull out another necklace and bracelet from the box.

“Yeah Sunshine?”

“Where’s Nino?”

“Uh…” She frowned as she slipped her phone free from her pocket to read through another chain of texts from her boyfriend. “He’s still at the school. He’s hiding in the ventilation… with Kagami?” When the heck had that happened?

“Good.” Adrien’s smile was practically feral as he chuckled. “That saves us one trip at least.” The room was silent for a moment before she and Chloe both groaned in unison.

“Seriously?!” Chloe squealed as she stomped a foot in irritation. “Her too?” 

“Huh…” Alya rubbed at her chin as she thought back to some of the footage she had been sent from the fight with Ikari Gozen. That akuma had ended up being Tomoe Tsurugi, and the temporary hero Ryuko had wielded her weapon with the finesse of a trained swordsman. “That actually makes a lot of sense now that I think about it… Wow, am I really this stupid?”

“Don’t take it too personally, Red.” Plagg snickered as he settled himself on top of Adrien’s head. “Miraculous magic is no joke. It distorts human cognition to help protect wielders even from other holders. The thing with that Lila girl though? No magic there, that one is all on you guys.” 

“Alright no more time to chat.” Adrien interrupted before any of them could get started down that rabbit hole. His fists were clenched as he stared down at the miraculous shining on his finger. “Marinette is still in there and she’s waiting for us. Plagg claws out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry not much action in this chapter just needed a little time for set up. Also I may have fudged the rules a little with kwami being able to reveal identities. I know they can't give up their own holder but I didn't see anything about them revealing other holders so I took a grey area and ran with it lol.  
Also I've rewritten and edited this particular chapter a dozen times and for some reason it just feels lacking? I think I wanted to explore Alya's thoughts more but it doesnt seem like the right time just yet? Either way I'm still not happy with it, but I didnt think I was ever going to be satisfied so I decided to just put it out and move on I can always come back later if I need to.  
Thank you for reading!


	5. Dragon Turtle Feng Shui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is having a very bad day at fencing practice.

Kagami huffed in frustration as she slashed her practice saber fiercely across Darkblade’s rapier before shoulder checking her former instructor and slamming the akumatized man into the courtyard’s brick wall. That was definitely not a legal move. D’Argencourt may be an accomplished fencer, but she was truly beginning to question if his tutelage was worth the constant threat of akuma attacks that seemed synonymous with attendance at Francois Dupont. 

She continued to bob and weave deflecting blows from her former teammates, now an army of knights with unfortunately decent swordsmanship. Darkblade had also recovered and was now on his feet shouting loudly about her dishonorable move. Kagami bit back the urge to chastise the man about how he had already broken the rules of combat the instant his army had intervened instead pivoting on the ball of her foot to slip past her wave of attackers. She ducked a last minute swing though the point of the blade caught the edge of the mask and sent the piece of protective gear sailing through the air. She never slowed dashing forward and shoving past the horde as she ascended the courtyard steps. The clanking sound of heavy armor remained hot on her heels.

By this time most of the akuma had spilled into the streets of Paris, but it seemed a few were still stalking the halls searching out the last of the students and faculty. Honestly, the akumatized were the least of her problems at the moment. Her biggest concern right this instant was all the damn butterflies fluttering around that were continually diving for her. As tempting as it was to swat at the pesky bugs with her saber, she couldn’t risk one of the nasty things fusing with her today. She was doing her best to remain calm. Really, she was. She had counted to ten. She had inhaled evenly through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. And yet, all the mental relaxation techniques in the world couldn’t put a dent in how pissed off she was in this exact moment. 

She hung a quick left hoping to throw the army off her trails as she burst through the heavy doors of the school locker room. She barely cleared the threshold before she spun around and slammed the doors closed behind her stretching on her tiptoes to secure the industrial lock at the top. She had just taken the barest moment to breathe a sigh of relief and rest her forehead against the cool door when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. 

“My, oh my. Don’t you know to stay away from doors and windows during severe weather?” Kagami grunted and dove to the side narrowly avoiding Stormy Weather’s parasol as it rattled against the heavy metal doors. “Tsk tsk, it looks like you didn’t practice your evacuation plan well enough!”

Kagami was back on her feet in a heartbeat parrying another swipe from the parasol and redirecting the icy beam that had been aimed straight for her body into the double doors freezing them solid. Unfortunately, her grip had been clumsy and her practice saber was sent spinning across the room well out of reach.

“Shimata…”  


“Oh dear… I do believe that was your only way out of here.” Kagami only glowered at the akuma as it giggled daintily from behind one gloved hand. The akuma tutted once again as she raised the parasol again aiming the tip right at Kagami’s sternum, her smile now manic. “Now Mlle Tsurugi, no need to give me the cold shoulder… let me do that for you.”

Kagami refused to close her eyes. She knew there was no way to avoid the akuma’s next attack, but she refused to be a coward. At least she had maintained her honor and fended off the nasty bugs. That was at least one less akuma for Ladybug to battle today.

The squeal of metal and a strained grunt had her eyes on the ceiling. Kagami had just a split second to process as a boy descended from the ceiling wielding a vent cover with both hands like some sort of avenging angel. He let out an impressive battle cry as Stormy Weather looked up just in time to catch the full force of the piece of metal straight to the temple. The two promptly crumpled to the ground. 

For a long second the Japanese heiress could only blink at the tangled pile of boy and akuma unable to break out of her stupor. Finally the boy twitched and let out a pained groan spurring her into action. She scrambled to kneel at his side looking over him for injuries as he blinked up at her glasses askew obviously still dazed. 

“Oh man, everything hurts. Did… I win?”

“Actually,” Kagami’s gaze shifted to the prone akuma. She was still breathing, thank the kami, but if the large knot swelling up on her forehead was any indicator she was going to be out for a while. “I think you did. Thank you for your assistance.” 

“Cool.” The boy sat up slowly wincing in pain as he rubbed at his chin where bruising was already beginning to mottle his dark skin. She felt her eyebrow quirk involuntarily as she finally took in the very bright pink scarf he had swapped around his face and neck. It was an interesting fashion statement to be sure. “You’re welcome dudette. Aw, bummer man.”

The boy had scooped what she assumed had been a ball cap from underneath the fallen vent cover. It was worse for wear. The bill was crushed and he was currently wiggling his fingers through a large tear along one side, his face mournful. 

She cleared her throat to get his attention. “My name is Kagami Tsurugi. I must thank you again…”

“Oh yeah the name’s Nino dudette, and I know you. You’re friends with my best bro Adrien and my bronette Marinette.” Kagami felt herself frowning at the boy. It was subtle, but after he had mentioned Marinette his demeanor had shifted as he seemed to deflate. Before she could ask a loud slam from behind caused them both to jump. The frozen doors behind them shook violently as they were slammed once again, though the ice held for now.

“I believe Darkblade’s army has caught up to me.”

“Great.” The boy, Nino, groaned again as he clambered to his feet. “Back in the ceiling we go.”

“The ceiling?” Kagami canted her head as she watched the boy approach a nearby set of lockers and attempt to scramble to the top. 

“Yup.” He answered with a grunt as he finally heaved himself atop the row and set to work fidgeting with another vent cover. “I’ve been crawling around the vents since this started. I figure once the school is turned the akuma will clear out and I can get out of here and look for La- er look for anyone else that needs help. I was crawling by when I saw the weather girl corner you, and I just couldn’t watch you get popsicled.”

Kagami frowned again at the boy as he continued to struggle with the vent purposefully avoiding her gaze. He was lying about something, and not very well. Still, the ventilation shafts sounded better than an army of akuma. She grabbed the lip of the lockers next to the boy and pulled herself up in one smooth motion just as Nino managed to pry off the cover. He turned excitedly to look down at her only to jump in surprise and nearly fall back on the floor when he found her so close. Only Kagami’s quick reflexes and firm grip on his collar saved him some more unfortunate bruising. 

“Man, you're fast… and quiet.”

“My mother had me attend gymnastics lessons as a child. She felt the added flexibility would benefit my fencing form. I was adequate at it.”

“Uh sure… did you like it?”

“It served its purpose.” 

“...right.” Nino was appraising her with a look she would almost call sympathetic which only left her feeling more confused. She was about to clarify that it had in fact been beneficial when the door shook again and the thick ice formed its first few cracks.

“Annnnnnnnd that’s our cue.” Nino slipped quickly into the vent disappearing into the darkness with Kagami in pursuit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been crawling for some time now in relative silence. Occasionally Nino would pull out his phone and check the news feeds or respond to a text. The news wasn’t encouraging. Akuma had spread throughout the city in a wave just as they had on heroes day. Only this time, the heroes of Paris had yet to appear. Nino had remained stubbornly chipper even as Nadja chamack had been replaced by Prime Queen and the broadcast had become manic and violent. They had both agreed to quit checking after that. 

Usually, Kagami didn’t mind silence finding it peaceful, but today it seemed oppressive. She found herself mentally going over some of the conversation starters Marinette had been coaching her through during their frequent hang outs. Blood Type was off the docket. It was apparently not a popular interest in France and some people found the topic jarring. A compliment then. Marinette had told her compliments were great conversation starters. She just had to be sincere. She tried to school her face into the small smile Marinette had assured her was inviting, despite the fact the boy was crawling ahead of her and wouldn’t see her. Going through all of the motions still helped her mentally prepare. 

“I like your scarf. The colors are very unique.” 

“Huh? My... Oh! This!” He looked over his shoulder grinning sheepishly as he tugged at the scarf. “It’s uh, not actually mine. I took it out of one of the girls bags in class. Princess Fragrance was around and I didn’t want to be all ‘Yes Princess Fragrance’!” 

The boys' unexpected, and off key, solo earned a genuine snort of amusement as they continued to crawl. He grinned back over his shoulder giving his own chuckle. “It is nice though. I’m pretty sure Mari made it when she was experimenting with tie dye designs last fall. I got a really sick hoodie out of that phase.”

“Marinette is very kind.” Kagami’s smile was now genuine as she thought of her slightly scatterbrained friend. “She is joining my mother and I at our estate for Tanabata this summer. She has insisted on designing us all yukata even though it will be a small private affair. I hope she escaped safely.”

Nino seemed to stumble a bit as he crawled going quiet once more… again when they had spoken about Marinette. Lightning fast she snagged his ankle stopping him in his tracks. 

“Nino, what happened to Marinette?”

Before he could answer his phone began to vibrate furiously in his pocket. Nino ignored her and fetched the phone out of his pocket. Kagami couldn’t see the screen, but he looked relieved to see the caller ID as he slid his thumb across the screen. “Babe! I’m so glad you’re ok what’s going-”

His eyes went wide as the person on the line cut him off. Kagami couldn’t make out the words, but the voice was distinctly female and obviously excited. 

“The roof? I don’t know maybe... Yeah, I think we can get up there. You’re sure about Kagami?” Still gripping his ankle Kagami snorted loudly. If he thought he could get anywhere without her now he was sadly mistaken. 

“Love you too babe. I’ll see you soon.” Nino ended the call staring at the now blank screen with confusion. 

“Just how is your… girlfriend, I assume, going to meet us on the roof?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I mean, I have an idea, but I uh...well…” The boy's eyebrows remained furrowed as he glanced between her and the phone. 

When he failed to elaborate further Kagami simply scowled. “Well we aren’t getting anywhere in the ductwork. Lead on, Nino.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up to the roof proved to be more of an ordeal than they had expected, and by the time they got there Kagami’s early feelings of camaraderie towards the boy had faded quickly. Darkblade’s army had yet to disperse from the school seemingly dead set on capturing Kagami. It had taken several close calls and one rather precarious dangle from a window to get them to the roof.

“Well?” Kagami drawled as she sat with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Nino paced the narrow side roof restlessly intermittently checking his phone and scanning the Parisian skyline. For a split second Kagami regretted not kicking the lying boy down to the knights below as they had climbed. 

“Look, I told you I’m not sure.” Nino turned to face her with a huff as he threw his arms up in exasperation. “And, until I’m sure, I can’t say!”

“Oh really?” By now Kagami was at her wits end as she popped up to her feet and began to stalk towards Nino. “What if I said I would make you tell me? Our lives are actually at stake here Nino. I refuse to just sit here and do nothing! Tell me what could possibly be so important that you can’t tell the only person here to help you?!”

“His word as a hero.”

Kagami whirled to face the sudden voice behind her, dropping into a practiced fencing stance despite her lack of blade. When she found herself face to face with three of Paris’ iconic heroes she nearly lost her careful balance.

“Chat Noir?”

“You know a little something about that, right Ryuko?” Chat smiled comfortingly as he walked over dangling a familiar choker in his claws. 

“Dude, no way! That’s awesome!” Nino shot her a quick thumbs up and a grin as he turned to share a tight embrace with Rena Rouge before accepting a small green bracelet from the fox heroine. 

In the background Queen Bee made exaggerated gagging sounds as she rolled her eyes. “Ew. Can you two not?”

Kagami couldn’t even form words as Nino slipped the bracelet on and shared a fist bump with the little green kwami that emerged. Then he was enveloped in sparkling green magic Carapace left standing in his wake. 

“Sorry to spring this on you Kagami, and you too Nino..” Chat’s ears were pressed flat against his head as he dropped the choker into her palm. “I know what we’ve always said about the rules, but Ladybug is in danger and we need your help rules be damned. There’s a lot to catch you two up on.”


	6. Stepping on Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Justice seeks out Luka and then let's Hawkmoth know who is actually running this apocalypse.

Luka shifted his hand with a frown as he stared down at the frets of his well loved guitar. Nothing sounded right. It wasn't too surprising honestly. Akuma attacks always seemed to throw off the entire world's rhythm, but this felt extra...wrong. He groaned in frustration as his head fell back and thudded against the ship's rough hull. He had always been terrible with words. He couldn't describe the nature of the wrongness he felt; he just knew how he felt. 

It had been a well timed akuma attack really, all things considered. He had just left Lycée Buffon on his lunch break when the alert had pinged on his phone. He hadn't thought twice about the hard left he had hung to high tail it back to the Liberty determined to wait out today's shit show below deck. 

He could maybe say that his nerves were particularly frayed because the alert had placed the akumatization in the area of Francois Dupont and chalk it up to concern for his sister, his bandmates, and of course Marinette. But, if he was being honest, a solid sixty percent of akumatizations started in that area so that was mostly a moot point by now. Still, his wrist felt particularly light today and he found himself fidgeting for a bracelet that wasn't there. 

A faint thud echoed from the deck above, and a familiar melody permeated the air. Luka felt the edge of his mouth curl up into a gentle smile that disappeared almost instantly. The melody was familiar but it was off... offbeat… off-key… dead wrong. 

"Luka," Marinette's voice floated down the stairs as bright and melodic as ever, but today it made his scalp prickle. "I know you're down there Luka. You really are just as beautiful as I knew you would be. Come up and talk with me."

This was incredibly bad. If worse came to worst his guitar would make a mean bludgeon, but the thought of hurting Marinette made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He could always jump in the Seine, but the odds of outswimming whatever manner of akuma Marinette had become was probably slim. Then of course there was the issue he was choosing to mostly ignore for the moment. Ladybug.

Luka had suspected from the day Captain Hardrock had set sail on the Seine. Ma-Ma-Marinette's clear and soft melody had played for his heart from the moment she walked through his door. Ladybug's song had been stronger and more confident, but achingly familiar. 

The day Desperada attacked he had been sure. Becoming Viperion and plucking the strings of time and space, and a brief conversation with Sass, had made everything suddenly very clear and oh so complicated. 'The burden of the snake' Sass has consoled with a gentle pat and a sad if understanding smile. 

"Luuuuuuuuukaaaaaa…" The stairs creaked under the weight of several people as Marinette sing-songed his name. The faint sound of metal scraping against the old wooden ship made his teeth hurt and he found himself instinctively on his feet backing towards the nearby porthole. It was starting to look like a nice day for a swim after all. 

As the akuma that had been the girl he loved finally descended into view he felt himself freeze in place. Leave it to Marinette to make a beautiful akuma, striking and sad. The metal feathers of her wings sang softly as they ruffled and settled into the small space below deck, her head canted delicately to the side. Though her eyes were blindfolded he got the distinct feeling she could see him just fine. She wasn’t alone flanked by two other winged akuma that made his normally cozy room feel very particularly tiny. He thought he couldn't get any more nauseous until he noted the inky butterfly lazily looping around her golden crown.

"Hawkmoth sent this for you Silencer," She nodded towards the fluttering creature that hovered near her temple. "But I think I'd rather have you with me. You're far too beautiful to be twisted so Luka… such a pretty cerulean."

Luka's muscles tensed as Marinette walked towards him murmuring nonsense under her breath as she brought her sword aloft lining the tip up with his sternum. "Did you know Lady Justice is often portrayed stepping on a snake Luka? Stamping on evil and lies. Isn't it strange then that a snake could be so breathtaking?" 

"Marinette, listen to me Melody." Luka held one hand out in a placating manner as he surreptitiously tried to unlatch the porthole at his back with the other. "Whatever Hawkmoth promised you is a lie Mari. You know that." 

"Oh, Luka I know exactly what I'm doing. Trust me. Come with me." Faster than a striking snake Mari shot forward and Luka screwed his eyes shut in anticipation of the sword through his chest. He was understandably confused when instead of the sharp point of a blade he was doused in the icy water. Luka's eyes popped open and he found that his body was encased in a column of water. Through his watery coffin he could see the tendril of water that had wrapped around the akuma’s arm and redirected her blade now buried deep in the ship’s hull.

With the same lightning speed it had appeared around him the water yanked him backwards through the small window. Streams of bubbles spilled from his mouth and nose as he tried to give a surprised shout. He could still faintly hear the akumas muffled shriek of fury as he was pulled into the depths of the Seine racing along the bottom faster than the natural current. 

Luka was just beginning to consider the burning in his lungs when the jet of water propelled him up to the surface and deposited him gently on the shaded river bank beneath the Pont Neuf. He coughed and sputtered the water he had inhaled watching in bewildered fascination as it took on a human form solidifying into the form of a heroine he had only seen in blurry pictures on the Ladyblog. Really did not want to think about all that water that had been in his mouth right now.

“Gomeiwaku okake shimashita.” At his blank stare the heroine gave a curt nod. “I’m sorry for the trouble. I had not planned to abduct you quite so abruptly, but Marinette is proving to be a rather capable akuma and time was of the essence.” 

“Uh… thank you?”

“Of course. You may call me Ryuuko. Chat Noir sent me to retrieve you. We had not accounted on Princess Justice targeting you directly. Obviously a grievous error on our part considering her… relationship with you.” As the girl spoke she pulled the short sword from her back tapping the center of its hilt where her fingers sank into the emblem there far deeper than should have been possible. She withdrew a familiar small lacquered box which she presented to him with little flourish. “Again I must apologize. I know this is all rather sudden and your identity is sensitive information, but circumstances are dire and we need Viperion desperately-” 

“I understand you perfectly Ryuuko. We have to save Ladybug.” Luka couldn’t suppress his small satisfied smirk at the girl’s momentarily stunned expression. He accepted the delicate box from her hands and clicked open the small release. His muscles relaxed as Sass appeared before his face in a flash of soothing teal magic. 

“Greetingsss young Luka. I sssense sssomething is terribly wrong.” Luka nodded at his kwami’s somber expression giving his little hooded head a gentle one fingered pet before clasping the bangle tightly around his wrist.

“Sure is bud. I think we could really use a second chance today. Sass, scales slither!” 

“I believe I may have underestimated you before Luka Couffaine.” Ryuuko’s face remained pensive as she took in his newly transformed appearance.

“Most people do, Kagami.” 

“...Indeed.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Justice scowled as she pulled her xiphos free from one of the thick ribs of the boat frame. Dark Cupid and Evillustrator were quick to follow her as she ascended to the deck, snivelling and simpering as they rushed to reassure their princess that they would easily be able to find the dragon and her stolen quarry. Her scowl deepened as she scanned the nearby banks for any glimmer of Luka’s precious soul, but as expected Ryuuko had already spirited him far away. Her feathers scraped and groaned as they ruffled again in her irritation.

It was frustrating. All she wanted was to fix this world and the people she loved most were the ones making it more difficult than it had to be. It was upsetting. They were all the ones who knew her best and she couldn’t understand why they couldn’t trust that she knew what was best for everyone. She was doing this for all of them after all. 

And yet… she couldn’t help the smile that was slowly spreading across her face. She was still angry that Luka had slipped through her fingers, seething really, but getting to see Kagami’s golden soul in all its glittering glory had almost made it worth the minor set back. She would have them both by her side soon enough anyway. They all would be. 

In the interim, these akuma Hawkmoth had created to help her were really starting to grate on her nerves. In fact the more she examined them the more she found that their very presence was in of itself upsetting. They felt oily, their true essence smothered. She hadn’t really noticed it until Kagami had appeared under the effects of her miraculous. The magic had made her soul sparkle so brightly, amplifying her natural beauty. It had only cemented Marinette’s resolve more. She knew the kwami would understand when she was finished.

Then, Dark Cupid grasped her elbow and her skin crawled. The akuma must have been trying to get her attention for some time if it had dared to reach out and touch her. A mistake of course. She couldn’t remember making the conscious decision to do it, before she even took the time to consider her actions she spun on her heel and drove her sword straight through Dark Cupid’s torso. She didn’t stop, instead using her momentum and the momentary shock of both akumas to push him back into Evillustrator effectively skewering them both on the blade. For a second everything was still and Princess Justice thought she might actually be more shocked at her action than the akuma. Then, the two began to scream. 

They began to jabber over one another, both admitting to their lies as they purged their souls and freed themselves of their human husks. As their forms shifted into pure nebulous energy, something peculiar happened. Their akumatized items shattered and two glittering butterflies burst into the air. Not the dark oozing purple of Hawkmoth’s usual butterflies, nor the pure white of Ladybug’s purified ones. One was a soft shimmering lavender, the other a gently swirling sunflower… the same as the souls they had burst free from… how interesting. She distractedly pulled her sword free again, her attention on the two butterflies that had begun to lazily orbit her brow. 

“What is the meaning of this Princess Justice!?” Her face burned as Scarletmoth hissed angrily in her mind. She knew if she could see herself now her face would be lit by the oh so familiar butterfly mask of Hawkmoth’s chosen. She couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment as she instead sought out the akuma that had been intended for Luka. It still floated nearby, and she cut it cleanly in half with a single precise swipe. The two pieces fluttered slowly through the air as they fell before it reforged in midair becoming the same glittering gold as her sword. 

“How dare you? You forget your place Princess Justice. I’m afraid you’ve outlived your usefulness my dear.”

Princess Justice grit her teeth as she felt a firm tug from deep within her being and she knew Scarletmoth was attempting to recall her akuma, but she wasn’t done with it yet. Not even close. She flipped the xiphos in her hand pressing the tip of the blade into her stomach as she fell forward against the ship's deck using her own weight to send the sword through her own body. 

The pain was indescribable. Her flesh burned as she felt it slough away her true self beginning to shine through its bodily prison. She was only vaguely aware of her own sins and lies passing from her lips. They were forgotten as soon as they were spoken the weight of humanities burdens falling away leaving her lighter and more sure of her plan. Her laugh was mirthful as she remained kneeling the blade still lodged firmly in her form. She didn’t remove it instead lifting a finger for the new butterfly that had emerged to perch upon. Hers, as vivid a cerise as her new self. 

It was blissfully quiet now, Scarletmoth’s angry shouts were now only a distant memory. She found another new presence floating nearby, a familiar one she had very nearly forgotten. 

“Hello Tikki.” She still couldn’t see as Marinette once had but the trembling orb of carmine was unmistakably her dear kwami. Two small black spots of empty magic were clutched inside and she knew Tikki must be holding her earrings. 

“Oh Marinette, what’s happened to you?” 

“I’m not really sure anymore Tikki, but don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright now.”

“Marinette, we have to find Chat Noir or Master Fu now! I’m sure they can help us. If we just bring them the earrings then we can-”

“Tikki, stop. None of that matters anymore. You must feel it Tikki; you are creation itself. Humanity has run its course. We twist and ruin everything we touch.”

“No Marinette!” Tikki’s pleas were desperate as she zipped to her chosen’s face and began to frantically pat her face with tiny paws. “Humans are beautiful. You are all my very favorite creation. You are such amazing creatures made of stardust and magic; you are the universe itself expressed in a mortal form. Humanity is a gift.”

“Humanity is a curse.” Marinette sighed as she pressed a gentle kiss against her kwami’s head and rose to her feet. “Trapping us in these shells brings us pain. We only deceive and hurt one another. This is how we are meant to be Tikki. I’m setting us all free. Then, you can start again. Maybe whatever comes next will do better. 

Tikki’s heartbroken whine touched something deep in her being, but she couldn’t hesitate now. She slid her sword free and took to the sky with a few powerful flaps of her wings that she only just noticed had remained despite her newest metamorphosis. She honestly wasn’t sure what anything was anymore, herself included. Scarletmoth couldn’t have known of course that by gifting her with an akuma that he would be giving immense power to someone who had been touched by creation magic. That he would create something so far beyond his ability control. He would now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... Is this where I saw this story going? No. No it wasn't, but we're running with it now so sure why not existential astral apocalypse. Things might come slower with this for a while as I'm having to chart out exactly how I want to wrap things up. Also if this has shifted too far away from what you were looking for trust me I understand and I'm sorry. If you're excited to see where it goes thank you for sticking with me! 
> 
> Also I'm probably not doing the best to describe it but the forms of Marinette's "freed souls" but if anyone here has every played a wizard in Diablo 3 and used the Archon ability or remembers Kida's crystalized from from Atlantis the Lost Empire... that's about it lol.


End file.
